Talk:Imbue Health
Infuse heals for more and has instant recharge? What am I missing? — Skuld 09:11, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :You don't lose any health? --Karlos 09:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::No more brain disolving mass edits for me today, I think :P — Skuld 09:21, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::It's also mysticism, so it could be crammed on any dervish primary. Whether the character has a role compatible with trying to catch spikes is something else. --Fyren 09:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Oh, and it works on your maximum health, not your current health. This is neato. This will be like a must-have in PvP for a few months. Imagine having two dervishes in your team, each capable of healing your monks for up to 300 health every 10 seconds with an unstoppable skill. Sweet. --Karlos 10:19, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I was running this on a D/N support character in an enchant-heavy build in HA during the last preview and it worked out well. --Fyren 10:29, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Were't you going to bed? Heh. I was supposed to be in bed too. :) --Karlos 10:33, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, but my shiny new mouse was delivered. --Fyren 10:35, 19 September 2006 (CDT) neat, 190+ if you have 480 base (max) HP...--Life Infusion 23:16, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Fits well with Avatar of Melandru, since both are mysticism and Melandru's gives health, with 16 mysticism, and sup vigor, and survivors insignias, 3 vital runes, and a +30hp scythe (totalling 780HP) you will heal 406HP (302 when Melandru's runs out), which is mondo uberness if you ask me. 16:55, 18 November 2006 (CST) If you want to go really nuts, D/R for Symbiosis, put a bunch of cheap Derv enchants on yourself, and you can probably heal for 500+ easy. --waywrong 10:45, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Um ok, read the description — Skuld 10:58, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::noob ---> --waywrong 22:36, 21 November 2006 (CST) I use this on my dervish when doing a mission or something with i high priority NPC that likes to get attacked alot. Great utility skill and heals for ~280 with most dervish builds.--Coloneh RIP 18:25, 4 December 2006 (CST) I was somehow able to keep my guildie alive using this and Signet of Pious Light in Dzagonur Bastion until we got swarmed with more margonites. Nice emergency spike heal. : Can you cast this on urself? AmericanVlad 20:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::"Target other ally is healed..." No. Doom Music 11:59, 20 February 2007 (CST) when did this start healing based on current health, rather than maximum health? 01:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the change to the template that put in current instead of maximum was on November 28, 2006, but looking through the links to the page, I can't find ANY update that mentions it, so it would seem to always have been like this --Gimmethegepgun 04:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::This has always been current health, just like Infuse. Would be pretty godly otherwise. (T/ ) 04:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: i guess it changed, Karlos' comment above makes it seem that it was based on max health at one point, oh well 06:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::That might have been from during the preview weekend since it's like three years old. :\ (T/ ) 19:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC)